Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series
Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series is the America published comic series that was started in Fall 2011. It was based on the two movies, Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II, and Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Tristan Jones' Post on Toon Zone Tom Waltz confirms this continuity and the series will also be in continuity to previous IDW issues. The series will take place after the events of Infestation. IDW Forum Post Advertisement An advertisement reveals the staff involved and the monthly comic book series starts in September 2011.ghostbustersnews.com Second Ad List of Comics * Issue 1 * Issue 2 * Issue 3 Development On May 23rd, Chris Ryall, IDW Publishing's Publisher and Editor-in-Chief, blogged that the series' variant covers will be by Nick Runge and each cover will pay homage to classic album art. Issue One will be based on KISS' fourth album, "Destroyer." Ghostbusters: Destroyer Entry from RyallTime Blog On May 25th, Nick Runge blogged about the variant covers. He used photo references provided by Lisa Stevens and each will be hand painted acrylic pieces. Each variant cover will be an homage to a different music band, "with a nice, funny GB twist!" The team is based on Patrick Creel (Real Tampa Bay Ghostbusters), Ben Bond, Rob Pearson (Tampa Bay), and Ben King (UK GB). Ghostbusters: Monthly Entry from Nick Runge's Comic Cove Blog On June 3rd, Tristan Jones revealed he will be working on supplemental material for each story. These supplements are in the form of files audited by Walter Peck, in his role as head of the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission (P.C.O.C.) from Ghostbusters: The Video Game. They include looking at the entities encountered throughout IDW's run (which includes everything before Infestation), staff profiles, equipment data, and so forth. It will also only be appearing in the individual issues for the time being. The very first file will feature something familiar to everyone. Jones also helped create some of the entities that will appear in the series. Jones' teaser has a photograph of one of the Poltergeists from Infestation #1 IDW's Ghostbusters P.C.O.C. In the comments, Jones teases "P.C.O.C. was shut down after the Video Game, but then reinstated for VERY good reason, too..." Journal Comment Jones' take on Peck is "he's not someone to mess with anymore. He knows that what the Ghostbusters do is legitimate and needs to be done, and after being possessed and used in The Video Game, he kinda wants to see to it that I doesn't happen again and that the world isn't brought to the brink if destruction through some petty oversight. Hopefully it comes across..." Journal Comment #2 He also has seen only seen two scripts and an overall story. Journal Comment #3 On June 10th, Erik Burnham tweeted he will be doing a cover for issue four. erikburnham Tweet On June 11th, Tristan Jones posted a blog that explained he would be doing between 2-7 pages of supplemental material in the back of each issue. He reiterates, this material is exclusive to the single issues. He also writes he will doing variant covers as of issue 3 and there is the possibility he will pencil a story sometime in the future. Tristan Jones deviantArt Journal On June 17th, Tom Waltz hinted there will be a some Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime tie-ins. He also hinted there will be a "special guest" in the first issue. IDW Forum Post The first issue synopsis and covers were revealed, also. Comics Continuum 6/17/11 A preview of two covers for issue two were also revealed. Proton Charging 6/17/11 On June 29th, Tristan Jones hinted at what to expect for a supporting cast on the series. Based on what he is privy to at the time, Jones notes "a pretty decent rotation of supporting cast members" and "as much emphasis on new characters as there will be from characters like Peck and the rest." T-Rex Jones/IDW Publishing Forums Post On July 5th, Erik Burnham offered a status update on scripts: Issue #1 is done, #2 is done, approved, and being drawn, #3 is waiting on revision notes, and #4 is being generated. Erik Burnham Formspring Reponse 7/5/11 On July 15th, it was revealed at San Diego Comic Con (July 21-24) this year at the IDW Publishing booth, #2643, there will be "interesting promotional material" dealing with the upcoming ongoing comic series. Real Tampa Bay Ghostbusters-CNN article On Saturday, the 23rd, Nick Runge will be at the booth from 2:00 to 3:00 P.M. for signing. Visitors will receive a free limited signing card. IDW Blog Entry During San Diego Comic Con (July 21-24) 2011, Tom Waltz revealed one page of each issue will be dedicated to children's fan art. The Real Tampa Bay Ghostbusters Interview video On July 27th, Erik Burnham tweeted he submitted a draft for Issue #4 and a potential cover. erikburnham 7/27/11 Tweet #1 erikburnham 7/27/11 Tweet #2 On August 14th, Erik Burnham tweeted Issue #1 hits the stands on September 21, 2011. erikburnham Tweet 8/14/11 On August 17th, Erik Burnham tweeted he saw the colors on his variant cover for Issue #4 and the cover was just approved. erikburnham Tweet #1 8/17/11 erikburnham Tweet #2 8/17/11 Tristan Jones also confirmed the first story arc is Ray-centric. Issue 3 RI Cover Comment On August 18th, Erik Burnham tweeted Ray's spirit guide will be back. erikburnham Tweet 8/18/11 In an interview with CBR, Burnham hints the first story arc will have "a few breadcrumbs for future arcs -- some are going to be spotted right away; some others are way too subtle." The first arc itself connects to "Infestation" in which the team is waiting for Stay Puft to reform but "something sinister" has plans for him. Burnham also plans on bringing in unofficial staffers to provide support in certain areas and also have cases outside of New York City, at least upstate or parts of New England. Burnham notes he enjoyed pitting Walter Peck and Janine Melnitz against each other. Burnham's one year plan includes three recurring entities. CBR Interview 8/18/11 External Links *Staff News *Cover Preview References See Also *Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics *Other Ghostbusters Related print Category:Print Category:Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics